Full Circle
by Cupid's Arrows
Summary: It all started with a canoe ride after Final Jam, when Shane started to see Mitchie differently. And now being back at Camp Rock for the summer, Mitchie's his world, but is staying in love harder than it sounds? Sequel to 'You Love Me Don't You Get It'.
1. I Would

**AN: ilovemichaelandmia came up with the title for this, so thank her for that. And thank everyone who reviewed, cause without the reviews you gave me, I wouldn't be writing this, and you would still be stuck with a sad ending… okay; on with the story!**

"Alone at last", Shane sighed after he and Mitchie were done meeting fans, and had come to their spot by the lake.

"At least there's one place we won't be disturbed." Mitchie said.

Every time they stayed be the lake for a while, they knew for a fact that they wouldn't be interrupted, they only one who knew was Brown. And for some unknown reason, he seemed to like Mitchie and Shane together.

The real reason for that, Mitchie and Shane didn't know, it could have been because he thought they were a perfect couple. Or it could have been because Mitchie didn't like Shane just because he was a rockstar, those were very possible reasons. But Brown had never told them the real reason, but he must have seen something in them that made him feel that they should be together.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"How much I love you."

"Oh and how much is that?"

"On a scale of one from one to one-hundred… 25 million"

"Hmm… I'd say 26 million"

"Well then… 27 million!"

"28 million!"

Shane kissed her before saying "29 _billion_"

Mitchie kissed him using more passion than he has used on her. "30 trillion"

"31 kazillion"

"Is that even a number?"

"It is now" Shane smiled as if to say 'I won', but Mitchie wouldn't admit that she'd lost that battle.

"What are you; the king of numbers?!" Mitchie rolled her eyes, and Shane chose to ignore the action, playing along with what she said.

"Only if you'll be my queen"

"Then could you help me with my math?" Mitchie teasingly asked.

"I guess I could… but you'd probably fail."

"Well, thankfully I'm not going to be doing any math this summer."


	2. A Problem For Tess

**AN: So you guys thought that the king and queen of numbers were cute in that last chapter? Anyway, this chapter is about Tess, I wanted to find a new side to Tess, so this is the vulnerable side of Tess.**

Tess Tyler tried to ignore the cute couple making out right in front of her. But she kept looking at them in jealousy. She couldn't believe Mitchie was suddenly a star.

But most of all, she couldn't believe that Mitchie and Shane were dating, she just wouldn't accept it.

Tess still wanted someone like Shane; Tess had a boyfriend, but she didn't feel safe with him. What good boyfriend rapes and abuses his girlfriend?

But no one knew what she was going through. Only because she bottled up everything, never telling anyone a single thing about her abusive relationship... "They're still together" Tess sighed.

"Hey baby, what'cha doin' tonight?" Tess looked at the one person she didn't want to see before giving him her normal response:

"Whatever you want me to be doing…"

"That's my girl" Tess didn't like how he said 'my girl', but she ignored that for the moment. And if she would take the chance and actually speak, she'd tell him that she wanted to be herself, she wanted to take herself out of the situation; but if she did, she'd have to put up with whatever he decided to do to her.

Tess could only hope she could be saved from her situation. And dreaming that she had a better life only makes things worse…Because, in reality, she was afraid. Yes, the Tess Tyler was afraid. But she was still herself, deep inside. But she wouldn't let it show, at least not when she had something to fear, not unless she wanted more pain.


	3. Shocking Truths

**Mitchie's Pov**

I was standing outside Tess and some other dude's cabin.

"Matt please stop!" I hears a tear-filled voice say, Tess was crying and begging.

"Tessa Julianne! Just stay still!"

I heard whimpering but not another word.

I was curious as to why there was a hot guy who had grabbed Tess by the wrist to make her go to the cabin, and she was doing everything she could to make him let go.

But now I know something I never would have expected was going on, but what I knew was either helpful or harmful.

I got up from where I was listening from outside the cabin, trying my best not to be seen by anyone, I wanted to forget what I just heard, but that probably wasn't the best thing for Tess, but still, I was unsure of what to do.

I walked into my cabin and Keana looked up from whatever she was writing in her notebook, and Caitlyn stopped strumming her -well, actually _my- _guitar.

"Hey Mitch, are you alright?" Caitlyn noticed my shocked expression. I wasn't ready to talk about why I was so shocked.

"Well..." I started, unsure if I should just say it or avoid the subject entirely. But knowing my insane friends, I could easily do either one.

"Did something happen between you and Shane? Did someone get attacked by an orange fish? Did someone tell you a shocking secret?" Keana dramatically asked.

"Yes Keana, someone got attacked by an orange fish." I said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Keana said, making Caitlyn roll her eyes at her friend's randomness.

"Mitchie, seriously, is someone getting caught in Tess drama? Is Nate gonna break up with Keana?"

"No to both" I gave her a half-hearted smile. I couldn't tell her, at least not yet. If Shane asked me what was wrong, I probably wouldn't even tell him.

"You'll tell us soon, right?" Keana asked, I thought about that; it might be soon. But there's also the chance that it'll be eventually, but I was still going to tell them sometime.

"Yeah, sure. But you'll be just as shocked as I was." I told her. Keana hadn't met Tess, but with what she'd heard about her, she'd be shocked.

"Okay, you don't need to tell us if you're not ready" I figured that was her way of saying 'please, please tell me!', but her answer was what I wanted to hear, so I went along with it.

"Thanks; so anyway, what's going on with you?"

"I just wrote the last two chapters of my story, which I don't know why I'm writing when I only have 7 chapters up, and for some reason I'm calling them chapters 19 and 20; but my readers are so gonna hate me."

"Will I hate you if I read them?"

"Maybe, it depends on if you like drama or not." Keana shrugged, I giggled before telling her that drama was a good thing for good writers.

And in my opinion, she was a good writer, but she didn't think so. But people are normally harsher on themselves than other people.

I sighed before sitting on my bed.

"You wrote a song?" I asked Caitlyn, seeing the notes and lyrics on the paper beside her.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's any good though." Caitlyn sighed.

"I'm sure it is good, what's it about?"

"Jason" Caitlyn replied, blushing. I personally thought it was sweet that Jason and Caitlyn loved each other, having an even bigger age difference than Shane and I did, but that didn't matter to any of us.

"Aww, that's cute" I told her, smiling a sincere smile, but deeper inside, there was a bigger issue.

**AN: What do you think Mitchie should do?**


	4. Secrets

**AN: So... this is kind of a filler, I'm not extremely proud of it; but if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please review and tell me.**

Mitchie and Shane hung out for a while, actually talking instead of acting cute, but still oblivious to what was going on around them. They kept completely focused on each other.

"Mitch, where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"With you obviously, still focusing on my music. But other than that that I have no idea."

"Good, I don't see myself without you. And I can't imagine you without music. I can't imagine either of us without music. And I wouldn't have you any other way." Shane kissed her.

"I love you Shane" Mitchie said in a whisper, it was as if they couldn't say it enough. An innocent girl like Mitchie wasn't supposed to fall for a rockstar. But they weren't playing by the rules.

"I love you too baby, and I'll never stop loving you"

Shane was willing to do anything for Mitchie, it was almost as if things were too good to be true.

But something was coming up that would put a strain on ther relationship. And it was going to prove if they can last together, or fail the test of love; but either way, there will be more than love for the young couple. Whether or not they were too young to work things out, that part was a mystery. But knowing that there's more than fluff to their love and that there are actually problems will make there story so much more relatable, I know you're waiting to find out what comes between them, and believe me, it's interesting. But I'm guessing you want to see how everything starts... but just remember, Shane and Mitchie are NOT making a stupid decision.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing outside Tess's cabin last night?" Mitchie was shocked by the question, she didn't want to answer. This was the kind of thing you needed to see -or in this case hear- to believe. But Shane would believe anything Mitchie said. Shane knew Mitchie really well, and he knew she wouldn't normally stand outside someone's cabin.

"Well, I saw this guy grab her by the wrist and take her to the cabin, Tess was struggling to make him let go of her..."

"And..." Shane pressured her to tell him the rest. Mitchie knew she couldn't get out of telling him. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them after a few seconds.

"Tess was either being beaten or... raped." Mitchie said slowly, making sure she didn't sound like she'd been keeping it a secret too long, because she hadn't. She just didn't know how Shane would react.

* * *

_"You're not a person, you're a disease, all these lives that you've been taking... deep inside my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation. Don't you know it's violation? It's so wrong, but you'll see, never gonna let you take my world from me." - All These Lives by Daughtry._


	5. Out Of The Blue

**AN: I made you wait a little while, but I have a good reason… okay, no I don't. Don't hurt me! Anyway… this chapter's not as well written as the rest, but I hope you like it.**

Shane stayed silent; he wasn't sure what to tell Mitchie. He knew she probably felt the same way that he did, but she hadn't really told him anything. This happening to _Tess_… that was hard to imagine, especially with how she treated everyone last year. "Tess? Abusive boyfriend?" Shane knew it was the truth , but it was hard for him to take in.

"It looks to be that way" Mitchie sighed.

"And since we know about it we can't just ignore it" Shane looked at Mitchie in all seriousness. He knew that this was going to affect his relationship with Mitchie. But as much as he loved Mitchie, he felt that taking Tess out of the situation she was in was more important.

Mitchie looked down, Shane knew she was thinking things over, but he couldn't help but focus on how cute she looked. It was hard for him not to look at her like that though.

"So what do we do?"

Shane knew that the best thing to do was to find the guy, but things probably weren't going to work out that way. There was only one thing that would work, and Shane was still unsure how it all would work out. It was probably going to be a dramatic visit to Camp Rock.

"We have to confront Tess"

"When?"

This was something that couldn't be taken lightly, so as long as they could get Tess to admit to everything, and they could get more to the story, it would work. "As soon as we see her tomorrow"

"Alright, but for now, we should go back to our cabins"

"Yeah, before Jason comes and tells us we're 'staying out too late'"

"He always seems to have perfect timing too..."

"Yup, when we're kissing or when one of us says something that we'd rather him not hear." Shane said and Mitchie giggled. It was true, they would get interrupted at the worst of times.

"That seems to happen a lot" Mitchie told Shane as he helped her up. Shane looked into her brown eyes that were so full of life.

"He is so protective... Anyway we are talking to Tess at breakfast. And tomorrow night we are definately going on a canoe."

"I wouldn't miss it" Mitchie told him. They went their separate ways. As much as Brown liked seeing them together, he didn't like them being out too late for obvious reasons. But Brown never really enforced any rules, not with Jason to watch them constantly. Not when he made sure they were separated by midnight.

* * *

Shane walked into the cabin that he shared with Nate and Jason. But the only one there was Jason. Nate was probabaly hanging out with Keana.

Jason was looking at Shane weird. Shane gave him a look that said: 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

"Why are you back so early?"

"So you didn't interrupt us..." Shane had a lack of words.

"Good idea" Jason honestly answered, he knew how annoying he was. Shane wasn't really listening, his eyes made their way to his nightstand. On it, there was a picture of him and Mitchie.


	6. We Know

"Um... we know" Mitchie told Tess at breakfast. Mitchie was anxious to hear her reaction.

"What?! How much do you know?" Tess was shocked by the fact she was being confronted for this, but the fact that _Shane and Mitchie_ knew... that was hard for her to take in.

"More than you want us to. But we'll help you." Shane told Tess, but she was still suspicious. She had a good reason though.

Tess looked at both of their faces; she then realized that she could trust them. "Okay, but how did you find out?"

"By standing outside the door to your cabin, I'm not usually the type to eavesdrop though."

Of all people, _Mitchie _was the one that found out, but Tess knew that Mitchie was the only person who would react in the right way. At least Mitchie and Shane had ways that they could get her away from... Matt.

Everyone at Camp Rock knew that Tess wasn't herself. She wasn't normally alone all the time.

"But if you hadn't been outside the door, I'd have no way out, so thanks"

Tess Tyler thanking someone? It's a little bit strange. But Tess Tyler had changed a lot in the past 10 weeks. And it was all because of Matt, she was suddenly submissive and didn't feel the need to be a leader.

"No problem" Mitchie said with a smile. She wasn't the least bit shocked that Tess accepted the help. Any girl would take the help if they were in her situation, and if Tess was ever going to be herself again... that part was a mystery.


	7. Light On

"It's been a year and we still go in circles" Mitchie laughed.

Mitchie _did _feel good that they had gotten somewhere with Tess; but this was a night for her and Shane, and they weren't thinking about Tess.

"Is there a problem with that?" Shane teased, he knew that if they knew how to canoe, going in circles was still their thing.

Shane hadn't known what he was missing until she was brought into his life. "I guess not, I actually like it."

"Me too, our canoe rides wouldn't be the same without going in circles" Mitchie smiled at the fact that they were thinking the same thing. "And I'm never going to learn how to do it right." Shane added. Mitchie nodded. And Shane knew he didn't deserve her, she was too good for him. And now that she was a star, would she go on tour and leave him? No, she might be touring, but she wouldn't leave him.

"I wouldn't want you to get it right." Shane liked hearing how well he and Mitchie agreed.

Their canoe rides were so comfortable during the dark nights, but most of all they were romantic no matter what was going on. Being able to forget about everything was the one thing that meant the most to them.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight" Shane randomly changed the subject, but he couldn't help but notice all the ways Mitchie had changed. And sometimes he wished he wasn't a rockstar, but it he hadn't been, he wouldn't have met Mitchie...

Shane didn't want to think about not knowing Mitchie.

"To match my sparkly personality!"

"Exactly!" Shane noticed that she didn't deny it anymore.

"At least you agree, otherwise I'd think you only like me for my looks."

"No, I love you for who you are on the inside, and the fact that you're gorgeous is just a bonus."

"Nice way of putting it... for a rockstar"

"Then why aren't you bragging about how a rockstar told you that you were gorgeous?" Shane smirked. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm not selfish like most famous people."

Mitchie had Shane, the first guy to ever call her beautiful. He never gave up a chance to make her smile. And that was one of the many things that she liked about him.

"Are you calling me selfish?" Shane asked in fake suspicion.

"No! If I thought you were selfish I wouldn't be here." Was Mitchie's quick response.

"Good, I didn't think so, and the last thing I want is for you to think I'm selfish"

"I _did_ think you were selfish when I first met you... but you've changed over the past year" Mitchie told him honestly, if he hadn't changed... who knows what he'd be doing?! It was perfectly clear that he'd changed for the better.

And if he _hadn't _changed Mitchie might have hated him for the person he was in real life. Or worse, maybe she'd be over Connect Three and obsessed with... The Jonas Brothers. Ahh! Scary thought!

"Was I really that bad?" Mitchie nodded.

"Well you remember how we first met right? You were very rude to me." Mitchie glared at him as if she were trying to annoy him.

"Yeah... I'm guessing you didn't think we'd start dating." Shane kept himself safe from the subject.

"No, I never would have expected this to happen, it seems like if one thing were out of place last summer, we wouldn't be here."

* * *

_"While you're sitting 'round thinkin' 'bout what you can't change, worrying about all the wrong things; time's flying by, moving so fast, you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back." - So Small by Carrie Underwood_


	8. My Life Ends Here

**AN: This is something that I just thought of and had to post it. I know you might be a little shocked at the end, but you won't die of shock... I'm not sure if that makes sense... I'm just glad I have you all feeling bad for Tess.**

* * *

Shane and Mitchie had been getting along with Tess, something that would never have happened before. But there was a reason for her sudden change of heart. A reason that went unknown by everyone else.

Tess even hid it from the only people to care about her.

Matt had been caught and been kicked out of Camp Rock. But she still wanted to stay with Shane and Mitchie. "Does your mom ever talk to you?" Shane asked as Tess rolled her eyes at her 5 second conversation with her mother.

"Not usually, and that's the only reason I'm living on my own at 17." Tess said sadly. Tess felt like she was alone most of the time. But she actually had two people she could trust. And she'd never had that before. "I'd rather have a family that includes more than me and my dog..."

"It helps if your dog actually moves..." Mitchie said.

"Yes, but Mitch, you have a very little dog." Shane said.

"True... she's very lazy though"

Tess giggled. She thought it was cute how Shane and Mitchie talked to each other. "Wait, can I just tell you something without you freaking out?"

"Okay, sure" Shane and Mitchie chorused.

"I'm pregnant..."

Mitchie closed her eyes, trying to take it in; and Shane looked at Mitchie, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. But in reality, he was thinking the same thing she was: _Tess Tyler? A baby?_

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Mitchie asked

"It depends on if it looks like Matt or not..." Tess said jokingly "No, actually, I guess it's a good thing."


End file.
